Rian
|personality = Determined, brave, clever, strong, loving, caring, protective, adventurous, insecure (formerly), born-to-be-leader, friendly, romantic |appearance = Gelfling, with pointed ears, light brown skin with a little bit of blue skin in his forehead, long brown hair, blue eyes with hazel irises |occupation = Guard of the Castle of the Crystal (formerly) Hero of Thra Leader of the Gelfling Resistance |alignment = Good |affiliations = Guards of the Castle of the Crystal (formerly) Stonewood Clan Gelfling Resistance |goal = Avenge his girlfriend Mira's death (succeeded) End the Skeksis' rule and restore Thra |home = Stone-in-the-wood |family = Ordon † (father) Shoni † (mother) |friends = Ordon, Mira † (girlfriend), Gurjin (best Friend), Deet, Brea, Hup, Aughra, Naia, Kylan, Tavra †, Seladon, All-Maudra Mayrin †, Fara †, Argot, Ethri, Laesid, Mera, Seethi, Mitjan, Bobb'N, Lath'N, skekGra †, urGoh †, urVa †, Onica, Cadia, Lore, Rek'yr, Arathim |enemies = SkekSo †, SkekSil, SkekVar †, SkekZok, SkekTek †, SkekLach †, SkekMal †, SkekAyuk, SkekEkt, SkekOk, Arathim (formerly), Maudra Fara † (briefly), Seladon (formerly), Ordon † (briefly) |likes = Pleasing his father, spending time with Mira and Gurjin, messing with the Podling servants, his companions, Deet, adventures, singing, being with Deet, peace, justice, his fellow Gelfling |dislikes = The Skeksis, Mira's death, his friends in danger, his father's death, cruelty, skekSil's taunts |powers = Dreamfasting Agility Sword-fighting |possessions = Guard Spear (formerly) Dual Glaive (destroyed by SkekMal) |fate = Goes off trying to find Deet but cannot seem to find her. |quote = "Join me at Stone-in-the-Wood. Here we will make our stand, not as many, but as one." |actor = Neil Sterenberg|inspiration = Brian from Jim Henson's original draft of thescreenplay|pets = His Armalig (formely) Landstrider|love interests = Mira (girlfriend/deceased) Deet|designer = Toby Froud}} Rian is a former guard at the castle of the Crystal and one of the main protagonists of Netflix's dark fantasy adventure series The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. He accompanies his friends, Brea and Deet, in an attempt to start a rebellion against the Skeksis and learn the true extents of their power and save the world. Background Rian is one of the Gelflings who lived during the Age of Devision, before the Skeksis ordered the execution of the Gelflings. He was a member of the Stonewood Clan and the son of war hero Ordon, who was also the Captain of the Guard at the Castle of the Crystal. As a child, Rian and his father would try and catch Fezzgigs together. However, the identity of Rian's mother has not been identified. Rian grew up knowing which Skeksis was which, and they in return knew Rian was the son of the Palace Guard. Joining the Guard, Rian found it hard living in his father's shadow and hoped to win his father's approval. He met and fell in love with fellow Guard Mira of the Vapra Clan and became best friends with Gurjin of the Drenchen Clan. Personality At the begining of the series, Rian and his girlfriend Mira were adventurous. He sometimes acted like a child, stealing food from the Skeksis' would-be foods from the other Podlings. He and Mira often played games with each other and didn't appear to take their duties as guards seriously. Ordon believed that Rian acted like a childling because of the act and proved to him that his son was not fit to be in charge of the Guards at the castle. He also was a romantic, being incredibly nervous around Mira when he first met her. Rian was deseparate to prove to his father that he could be his son; however, he took reckless actions to get there. For example, instead of Rian telling Ordon about seeing an Arathim (spitter) in the castle, he instead told his father it could wait when he returned. Rian found this as an opportunity to prove that he could live to his father's expectations, and even dragging his best friend Gurjin into his and Mira's quest. After witnessing the Skeksis' deception and killing Mira with the Crystal of Truth, Rian knew the dangers that the Skeksis possessed to the Gelfling and to Thra. He made it his goal to bring the Skeksis' evil rule over Thra once and for all. Gurjin promised to join Rian and stay by his best friend's side, especially after learning what the Skeksis did to Mira. When in the presense of SkekSil during his captivity and the other Skeksis during the Second Battle of the Stone-in-the-Wood , Rian displayed strong defiance and resistance to them. However, he was nearly manipulated into doubting himself, because of the sacrifices Rian's father and best friend made to ensure Rian's survival. Ultimately, Rian proved to have strong defiance and escaped with his defiance in tact. Rian cares very much for his friends and family, becoming very close friends with Brea and possibly developing romantic feelings for Deet as they got to know each other. Physical Appearance Rian is a lean Gelfling with light brown skin, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Dreamfasting:' Rian can share his memories and thoughts with another Gelfling and vice versa whenever he is in physical contact with other Gelflings by touching each other by touching hands. He used dreamfasting with the other Gelflings so they could see their story and reveal the truth about the Skeksis. When he dreamfasted with Kylan, Gurjin and Naia, they were summoned from their conscionses, they were transported to the Dreamworld. Abilities *'Swordfighting: '''Rian was well versed in sword-fighting due to being trained to being a guard of the Crystal Castle. He was able to best even the General Skeksis. However, Rian could not take up skekMal, who managed to take him hostage several times. The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Rian was the son of Ordon the War Hero and Captain of the Guard of the Crystal Castle. His mother was identified as Shoni in the prequel comics. End. Begin. All the Same. Rian and his girlfriend, Mira once again play pranks on the Podling servants. Providing the distraction, Rian pretended to ask for one and also tried tempting the Podlings to look at how tasty they were and the possibility that they might be poisoned. Meanwhile, Mira appears and steals a couple of fruit off one of the plates and the couple make a run for it. The two muses at how the Podlings reacted and how easier it gets for them. Mira and Rian race to the top of the spyglass on their secret hiding spot. Rian starts running but then he notices Mira has taken her armor off and is flying to the top and makes haste for it. Mira flies up and beats him to it; Rian complained it was not fair because she had wings while he does not, with Mira pointing out that she was a girl while he was not. After eating their meal, Rian and Mira muse at how they first met and decide to dreamfast to remember their first meeting. However, it is interrupted when an Arathim attacks them. The duo managed to dodge its attacks as it escapes. They decide to inform the captain of the creature that they assumed had gotten into the castle. (in reality, the Arathim escaped from the Scientist's, skekTek, lab.) Rian and Mira go to the captain and Rian's father, Ordon, who is preparing to take the Skeksis lords, skekLach and skekOk to Ha'rar for the Tiding Ceremony hosted by the All-Maudra Mayrin. Rian, taking an opportunity to show hsi father he can be Ordon's son, asks who will be in charge of the Guard while he is gone. Expecting it to be him, Ordon crushes his hopes when he reveals that one of the Gelfling, Tylon. Outraged, Rian insists his father that he is ready, but Ordon reveals that he needs someone to count on, not on ones that act like children. Rian realizes that the Podlings told on them. He attempts to convince his father again, but Ordon reprimands him. Mira tells Rian to inform Ordon what they saw. Impatient, Ordon asks what it is they need to tell him. Instead of telling his father and wanting to go after the Spitter himself to impress Ordon, Rian simply wishes his father save travels. The impatient Skeksis readily move out, as do the guards. Mira asks why Rian did not tell Ordon of the Arathim they spotted, with Rian saying he is getting tired of hearing stories of his father the Stonewood hero and thinks this will impress Ordon. He asks Mira if she wishes to join the hunt and she is more happy than to join him. Mira insists they need help, when at that moment, their best friend, Gurjin appears before them. Rian and Mira decide he is their choice for a third party, and asks how his "best friend is doing" before dragging him along with them. However, during the search, the trio cannot seem to find the Arathim anywhere; Gurjin refuses to go on and allows Rian and Mira to go themselves. During their search, Rian and Mira begin kissing each other before they suddenly hear Gurjin scream. Going back to check on him, they see the Arathim has been spotted by Gurjin. The trio follow it down the road and see it has escaped down a hole that leads to the catacomb. Though Rian and Gurjin are reluctant to go down to the catacombs because it is forbidden by the Skeksis, Mira goes down herself. When they don't hear from her, Rian goes down himself, going down the spider web and using it like a rope to get back down there. Rian tries searching for Mira but cannot find any signs of her. He travels to far into the catacombs and to skekTek's lair. He watches as the Skeksis enter the Scientist's lab, where skekTek reveals his findings to his fellow Skeksis. When skekTek calls for the person assisting him, Rian is shocked to see that it is Mira who is in the room. Suddenly, Rian watches as the Crystal of Truth drains Mira of her essense and it kills her. Rian begins crying and inadvertantly alerts the Skeksis of his presense when one of his tears land on one of the Skeksis. However, Rian is able to escape, now with knowledge that the Skeksis are not what they appear to be. Nothing Is Simple Anymore After escaping from the catacombs, Rian found Gurjin at his guard post and dragged his best friend away towards privacy. Gurjin stops Rian and tells him that the other guards had informed them Rian had killed Mira. However, Rian insisted it was a lie and offered to show him what really happened via dreamfasting. Revisiting the terrible scene, Gurjin watches as Mira's essence was drained from Rian's viewpoint and realizes that his friend is innocent and that the murder of Mira was by the Skeksis. Rian realized his girlfriend was truly gone, causing Gurjin to hug Rian and comfort his best friend as they both grieved for Mira's death. Rian felt that Mira deserved justice and that Thra deserved to know the truth. Gurjin agreed and refused to leave his best friend's side, deciding that they would be better off together. Rian came up with a plan but warned Gurjin he was not going to like it. Gurjin and Rian headed down and spied SkekAyuk and SkekZok, who were searching for Rian and trying to bait him out. Confirming that he does not like this idea, Gurjin follows Rian nonetheless. They come across the Crystal of Truth as they enter the Crystal Chamber. When Gurjin asks if its supposed to be that color, Rian knows that the Skeksis have corrupted it. Rian tells Guurjin they are going to have too climb down the air shaft and down to SkekTek's lab to retrieve Mira's essence. However, when the duo get to the cabinet that has Mira's essence. However, they are unable to grab it because it is locked by a locksnake. They are forced to hide underneath a table when SkekSil enters the scientist's lab and steals the essence. SkekTek caught the Chamberlain and would have believed in his lies that the Gelflings took it because SkekTek sees the bits of locksnake in SkekSil's teeth. Before the argument escalated, the two Skeksis caught the scent of Rian and Gurjin. SkekSil and SkekTek begin arguing but the Chamberlain dropped the bottle of essence, and Rian grabbed it. Due to their smaller sizes, Rian and Gurjin dodge the Skeksis' attempts to grab them and escape with the essence. They are not able to get far, as they are suddenly surrounded by the Scientist and the Chamberlain, who holds Gurjin hostage. Surrounded by his enemies, Rian hesitated what to do. SkekSil attempted to persuade the Gelfling they are not going to hurt either of them and that they were friends. However, Guurjin told Rian not to listen, as it was a trick. Skeksil told Rian to give up the essence and his escape. Gurjin told Rian to run when he saw the sunset shining through the window and stabbed the Chamberlain at the side for Rian to run past him. SkekSil and SkekTek try catching him but Rian jumps out the window and lands in the ocean. However, a scrap of Rian's cloth was what SkekSil took from him. Finally free, he went to the Stonewood clan. What Was Sundered and Undone Now that he has escaped the Castle, Rian carries Mira's essence when he suddenly sees a family of farmers, whose wagons are stuck. He helped the family, much to their gratefulness. However when Rian mentioned if ending Skeksis role, they said he spoke heresy before making their way home. Upset, Rian continues walking away. Rian makes it to Stone in the Wood, where he sees Deet arguing with a guard to see Maudra Fara. Though they don't interact, they make eye contact before Rian asked to see the Maudra, which the guard allows because Rian is "one of them," before he insults Deet. Though Rian gets in to see Fara, but she had already been decieved by the Skeksis through Ordon, who both believed Rian was such and that his "madness" would spread to others by dreamfasting. Not willing to let his own father capture him, Rian escapes by climbing up on the chandelier and climbed through the window and into the forest. Deet later comes across Rian, who is trying to get his fire to light. She comes out to help him but Rian, spooked by her, draws out his sword and gives her a cold glare and demands to know if his father sent her. However, Deet clears up that she was actually sent by Maudra Argot. Seeing that she is not scared of him, Rian puts away his sword. Deet helps him light up his fire and immediately recognizes Rian as the boy who cut in front of her. She expressed that her friend Hup was a prisoner of the Stonewood Clan and asks him to get her into seeing the Maudra Fara. However, Rian tells Deet he cannot help her because he is an outcast of his tribe and that everyone thinks he is a monster. However Deet tells him she doesn't think he is a monster, to Rian's relief. Suddenly, Deet gets an idea of freeing Hup from taking about "monsters," much to Rian's confusion. She wishes him good luck before running off, leaving Rian alone once again. The First Thing I Remember Is Fire After departing from Deet, Rian made his way to a Podling tavern, where he was confronted by Naia and Kylan, who insisted they were not there to fight. Rian easily confirmed that Naia was Gurjin's sister. She said she was there to take Rian to the castle in exchange for her brother, whom she knew was from the castle too and held prisoner. Tavra appeared, saying that she was there to take Rian to Ha'rar to face justice in front of the All-Maudra, because Rian supposedly killed Mira, a member of Tavra's clan. Tired of the group's arguing, Rian yelled for them to be silenced as he took out the rest of Mira's essence and showed it to them. When Naia asked what it was he had, Rian insisted that they Dreamcast with each other and that it would explain everything. However, Tavra refused, telling Rian that he was sick and that his madness was spread by dreamfasting. Annoyed, Rian said that was a lie by the Skeksis so that the truth would die with him should he be killed. He said it would explain what happened to Mira and why Gurjin remained in the palace. Kylan volunteered to dreamfast with Rian, followed by Tavra (who knew her mother would want to know the truth) and the reluctance of Naia. She told Rian that if he made her mad, Naia world kill him. However, as they entered, the dreamfasting went normal and Rian showed his new companions of Mira's essence being drained and Gurjin choosing to remain in the palace so Rian could escape. At that moment, Ordon could not help himself but see this son's memories as well. When the gelflings were done, Rian was shocked to see Ordon there and asked his father if he saw everything. Ordon, now remorseful, confirms he did and apologizes to Rian for not believing him. Rian accepted his father's apology and they hugged, grateful they were together again. The Gelflings realized they had made a dreametching of a symbol that Tavra recognized from her her sister. Ordon realized they were all in danger and that they must go to the All-Maudra. Tavra accompanies Kylan and Naia to the Castle of the Crystal to free Gurjin and told Rian and Ordon to go to Ha'rar and warn the All-Maudra. Separating, Ordon warned his son that when the Skeksis learned that he betrayed them, they will send others to look for Rian. However, the younger Gelfling said it wouldn't matter how they send, because any Gelfling would believe him if they dreamfasted together. Before they continued running, Ordon stopped Rian and told him that they would send someone else not of Gelfling but another Skeksis. They continued running, unaware of SkekMal tracking them. However, the father and son became aware of his presence when it attacked them. Ordon, for fear of the safety of his son, told Rian to run. Rian listened and ran as skekMal chased him. Deet and Hup saw him being chased and went too follow him to help him. Having lost SkekMal, Ordon and Rian figured out what plan to take next. Remembering how they caught Fizzgigs at Stone in the Wood, Rian suggested they do the same method by luring SkekMal out with Rian being the bait. Reluctant, Ordon agreed with his son's plan and they went their separate ways. Rian baited SkekMal to him but found himself at the edge of a field of ravenous gobblers and at the Skeksis' mercy. He only managed to briefly duel SkekMal when Ordon appeared to join his son in the fight. Both father and son fought SkekMal but the evil Skeksis knocked Ordon down and tried to push Rian into the field of gobblers rather than capture him. Ordon, infuriated at the Skeksis harming his child, rose up and screamed "Not my son" and then tackled SkekMal into the field. Rian watched in horror as this father and SkekMal were devoured by the field of gobblers. Ordon told his son to be brave before they both were completely gone. Enraged and filled with grief, Rian screamed in agony and attempted to go in after his father and SkekMal. However Deet and Hup quickly appeared and held Rian back as Deet shouted that his father was gone. In defeat, Rian collapses to the ground. As Deet comforts him, the sound of gobblers come and SkekMal leaps out alive and abducted Rian in front of Deet's and Hup's eyes. She Knows All the Secrets A few hours later, Rian was taken to a secluded area in the forest. He woke up from unconsciousness and found himself hanging by the ankles and heard SkekMal sharpening his blade, ready to take Rian's life and use his skull as a trophy like he did with the past warriors he killed. However, SkekSil appears and stops SkekMal's deadly blow. Instead he needed Rian alive and planned to take him back to the castle in front of the Emperor and reclaim his rightful place by SkekSo's side. SkekMal agreed and handed Rian over to SkekSil for his own agenda. Now captive of the Chamberlain, SkekSil stole Mira's essence from Rian's pocket and drank the bottle in front of Rian, who cried in protest and anger. Rian was placed in the Chamberlain's carriage and headed to the castle. He attempted to break the bindings loose but SkekSil told Rian that though it was amusing to watch him struggle, it would be pointless to resist. Rian entered an unwanted argument with SkekSil and yelled for the Skeksis to not "play with your food" and yelled for SkekSil to just kill him now. However, the Chamberlain needed Rian alive, who assumed he needed Rian alive to drain his essence but SKekSil argued it was to confess to Mira's "murder" at his hands. However, Rian claimed that would never happen and that he would ensure that all of Thra would know exactly what the Skeksis were: evil. SkekSil asked why all Skeksis were evil and Rian explained it was because they killed Mira. However, SkekSil argued that it wasn't evil, but only natural because death is part of life. However, Rian protested and said that there was nothing natural about what they did to her. The Skeksis overlord said that death mocked Skeksis and told Rian that if their roles were reversed, the Gelfling would do the same. However Rian screamed they were nothing alike. To prove his point, SkekSil noted that Rian ran every time throughout the following: Rian stood by and did nothing when his girlfriend was drained and ran, something Rian notes doing because there was nothing he could do to save her. When Gurjin was captured, Rian left only when Gurjin yelled for him to run. Then finally, SkekSil added that his father had died protecting him and was eaten by gobblers so Rian could survive and run. However, the young Gelfling said that there was nothing he could do to save his father either. SkekSil, satisfied with himself, said that Rian is speaking the truth now: he could not save his family or friends but tempts that Rian can save the rest, only if he admits to killing Mira and stopping talk of rebellion. However, Rian refused to be a puppet for the Skeksis and shouted that SkekSil did not care at all about the Gelflings. However, the Chamberlain argued that he was the only one able to stop Gelfling from being exterminated. Rian counteracted SkekSil's claims and said they were not their slave or the Skeksis' pets. The Chamberlain arguued that Gelflings were and that they only live a few Trine while Skeksis are immortals and that Skeksis are to Gelfling and Gelflings are to crawlies. He cautioned Rian to chose wisely, and the Geflling asked if the Skeksis would stop draining Gelflings if he does do as the chamberlain asks, but skekSil cannot promise it will work. Rian refuses to succumb to skekSil's demands. Angered, SkekSil pointed outu that a war would wipe out the Gelfling race. However, Rian insisted that Gelfling would win a war with the Skeksis. Fed up with the Gelfling's defiance, skekSil stopped the carriage and cut Rian's bond lose and invited him to leave and have his war but said that it will be on his head that all Gelfling were killed because Rian "chose to run. Again." He almost takes the offer but Rian instead remained where he sat. SkekSil was satisfied with a "Gelfling with sense" and stared the carriage back up. As luck would have it, on the way to the castle, Rian's best friend Gurjin and Naia intercepted the Chamberlain's carriage and saw that Rian was his captive. Naia and Gurjin landed on the roof and the sister twin came down and helped Rian up on the roof. The trio of Gelfling escaped on Armaligs while hearing the Skeksis call for them but they were already out of reach by then. Gurjin and Naia lead Rian to where Kylan is, who was sitting by the fire, was relieved to see Rian safe and unharmed. Rian informed his friends of his father's sacrifice, earning sympathy from them all. He told them of the Skeksis that had been hunting him and that he never recognized him before. Naia insisted they dreamfast to see the Skeksis themselves. At the same time, Brea and Mayrin were dreamfasting, as were Seladon and Deet in Ha'rar and Aughra was summoning the Gelfling to the DreamSpace. Rian woke to the Dream Space and was reunited with Deet there. She asked where they were at and Rian assumed they were at the Castle. However, Aughra corrected him and said they were in the Dream Space. Soon, they were joined by Mayrin, Brea, Kylan, Naia, Gurjin and Seladon. She called them all there because Thra wanted her heroes to answer and bring the Skeksis rule to the end. However, Seladon claimed that there was nothing but heresy and urged her other fellow Gelflings from not listening to a witch. Aughra cast Seladon out of the Dream Space because her loyalty was down a separate path. Rian showed his visions of Mira being drained by the other three Gelflings who did not see, Mayrin, Deet, and Brea. Aughra orders Rian to join Deet and Brea at Ha'rar and follow Lore to the Circle of the Suns, where answers to bringing down the Skeksis will be answered. She tells the rest to go to the seven corners of Thra and spark thefire of rebellion before Aughra returned Rian's spirit back to his body. By Gelfling Hand Rian, Kylan, Gurjin and Naia go to Ha'rar, where they find that Hup, Deet, Brea and seven of the paladins are being taken to the castle for their essence to be drained. Time to Make ... My Move Rian and his friends make it to the edge of the circle of the sun, but they see that Hup is puking because of air sickness and Rian is wondering how much can content can come from one small Podling. Before departing and wishing them safe travel, Rek'yr warns the travelling group to watch out for the violent sandstorms. As the trio, Hup and Lore make it to the Circle of the Sun, the company stop. Rian asks how they are going to get up there while Brea and Deet figure a way to get up. Suddenly, a violent sandstorm appears like Rek'yr warned them about. Lore, in haste, picks up Brea, leaving Rian, Hup and Deet behind. However, Lore grabbed them as well and reached to the top as the violent storm passed. As Deet calls for the residents to come out and that they got their message, the group are suddenly joined by a Skeksis, SkekGra. Rian points out that SkekGra is a Skeksis, causing him to let out a violent reaction before returning back into his charismatic demeanor and states he is a "fun Skeksis." He invites them in, including their "Podling slave" (Deet's friend Hup) Prophets Don't Know Everything After SkekMal vanished, and the Archer was being healed by SkekGra and UrGoh, Rian wants to go after the Hunter and save Brea/ However, the Heretic and the Wanderer advise against it and assured Rian that SkekMal will not harm Brea and was using her to bait Rian to follow him and tells them to retrieve the Glaive and then defeat the Skeksis. Before they leave, Deet and Rian bid farewell to Hup to let him be healed by skekGra and urGoh. Hup tells first Deet to be careful and then to Rian, who thanks Hup and calls him "friend" and promised to see him again. Deet worries that they will not have enough time to walk to Grot, but SkekGra shows them a new pathway. He told Rian and Deet to go with the "breath of Thra" and show them to a secret tunnel that will lead them to Grot. Rian wonders what the fresh breath of Thra and Deet tells him that he will when he will see it. As Rian and Deet playfully banter with each other, they suddenly come to the end of the passage and to a cliff and showing Rian the warm air from the firea t the center of the world and it is carried through the ground like veins, thus why it is called the "Breath of Thra." RIan notes that there is no way to get down, unless you have wings, but Deet assured Rian that it was good to have friends. She lifted Rian up and flew through the air with him in tow. At first, Rian screams because she jumps off the cliff but ends up enjoying it. However, when they get to Grot, they find that the Arathim have come and are controlling Deet's family and clan and that the Nurlocs have gone mad from the Darkening. Meeting the mind-controlled Bobb'N, he saves them a couple of Arathim, who briefly possessed Rian and Deet and shows them too the mind-controlled Lath'N, Mitjan and Argot, who all reveal that Grot was once their home. However, they suddenly feel pain when one of them dies. The Ascendency mention their allliance of the Skeksis, however, Rian realizes that the Skeksis knew that the caves were poisoned with the Darkening and that they sent the Arathim to their death. He cnvinces them that the Skeksis are their true enemy. Deet assures they will also help them. The Arathim realize the duo is correct and pledge their loyalty to the Gelflings. After the tree frees all the Arathim, Rian tells Deet to join his family while he stayed behind to find the Glaive. However, his plans change when the Sanctuary Tree is dying and transfers its powers to Deet, who heals a Nurloc. However, she faints from exhaustion, leading Rian to pick her up and climb up the caves' walls and tells her to stay awake. The Crystal Calls A Single Piece Was Lost During the Battle, Rian was battling both skekSo and another Skeksis any bouncing on their heads while sword-fighting. However, skekMal came out of nowhere and took Rian captive while also destroying the Dual Glaive. Brea an the other Gelflings yelled to let Rian go. However skekMal refuses and goes to kill Rian but skekMal's counterpart urVa jumps of a cliff, committing suicide and causing the Hunter to also start crumbling to dust. SkekMal dropped Rian, who was pulled to safety out of harm's way by Brea and crinkled to dust as his counterpart died. However, in doing so revived Aughra. Overjoyed, Rian helped her up and asks Aughra if she is alright, but the old woman says she isn't because she just came back from the Dead. Rian and Aughra are suddenly confronted by SkekSo, who asks Aughra if she planned on this happening and she admits she did but didn't know if it would work or not. As SkekSo is about to kill the gelflings in Stonewood, all the other seven clan rallied by Maudras Ethri, Seethi, Argot, Laesid, and Mera, along with other friends, such as Gurjin, Naia and Onica, the Arathim, much to Rian and his friends' relief. Refusing defeat, SkekSo attempted to kill Rian and his allies through the darkening and allowing his staff to handle it's magic as Aughra tells the gelflings to send back for their safety. SkekSo killed only several paladins and a couple of spitters. Deet, enraged, steps up and absorbs the darkening and directs it at the Skeksis to protect her friends, which kills SkekLach. Seeing no other choice, SkekSo followed SkekSil's advice and they retreated. After Deet ran, Rian went after her and called for Deet. WHen he found her, Rian was shocked to see her consumed by the Darkening and she remained silent and walked away as everything a round her died, causing Rian to sag in defeat. Quotes Gallery Relationships Trivia * Rian's name is pronounced Ree-an *In real-world, Rian means "little king" in Irish. **Fittingly enough, Rian is a leader, which is what Kings are. *Some fans believe Rian and Jen are somehow related due to their similar features such as dark brown hair and because Jen has the symbol of the Stonewall clan on his tunic. *Rian and Ordon are Taron Egerton and Mark Strong's second roles together, following their roles as Gary "Eggsy" Unwin and Hamish Mycroft in ''Kingsman: The Secret Service and Kingsman: The Golden Circle. Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Males Category:Gelflings Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroes Category:Main protagonists Category:Characters introduced in 2019 Category:Humanoids Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Singing characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:TV show characters Category:Orphans Category:Leaders Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters